


Luna rossa e mare blu

by Gwenlin



Series: Luna rossa e Mare blu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Monsters, not so human Sanji
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenlin/pseuds/Gwenlin
Summary: Il senso di avere scorte di sangue per Sanji improvvisamente prende tutto un'altro significato.Parte II pericoli e i cambiamenti inaspettati fanno parte della vita sul mare, i Mugiwara lo sanno molto bene.Veder morire il loro Nakama spinge alcuni membri della ciurma a prendere consapevolezza di alcuni sentimenti fino a quel momento incompresi.





	1. Legno e sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! questa è la mia prima fanfiction zoro/sanji. Anzi è la mia prima storia in assoluto eheh. Spero vi piaccia. Per favore commentate pure in abbondanza così da capire se sto andando nella giusta direzione!  
> Mi piacerebbe tentare una traduzione in inglese se ci fosse qualcuno disposto a farmi da Beta gli sarei davvero moooolto grato! Besos!

###    


BUM!

Sanji si svegliò di soprassalto quando un violento scoppio scosse l'intera nave, finendo per sbattere la testa nel muro alle sue spalle _._ Un dolore abbagliante gli fece vedere le stelle.

“ARGGGG!!!”. Si prese la testa tra le mani. Perchè faceva così male?

Si sforzò di prendere respiri profondi per allontanare il dolore. Sentiva il cuore corrergli nel petto e la pressione del sangue in aggiunta al colpo gli stava facendo scoppiare la testa. Si appoggiò alla parete. C'era poca luce ma poteva riconoscere il corridoio inferiore della Sunny.

Cosa cazzo era successo?

Un'altro botto lo informò che qualsiasi problema che la ciurma di Cappello di paglia avesse incontrato era ancora in corso. Doveva tornare sul ponte. Si alzò lentamente, fece un paio di passi in avanti e per poco non inciampò sul corpo di un pirata steso ai suoi piedi.

_Occhio di merda, non vedo quasi niente_

Strinse gli occhi e cercò di mettere a fuoco il corpo del suo nuovo amico.

Ricordava la lotta appena vinta: il pirata avversario non sembrava particolarmente forte ma emanava un'aria minacciosa e puzzava di carne in decomposizione. _L'ho allontanato da Chopper e Usoppe, giusto?_

Lo stronzo sembrava aver mangiato un qualche frutto del diavolo, combatteva in maniera strana e sembrava completamene insensibile al dolore. Il pirata era stato veloce e forte ma si scagliava contro Sanji con il peso sbilanciato in avanti, le braccia tese come se il suo scopo fosse afferrare piuttosto che colpire. Si comportava in maniera confusa e indossava una specie di museruola che gli copriva la faccia, troppo simile a una maschera di ferro per i gusti di Sanji.

 _O forse era solo pazzo._ Il cuoco lo aveva colpito spietatamente per diverse volte ma il nemico non aveva mai fatto un suono. Eppure Sanji era certo di aver sentito lo scricchiolio di diversa ossa infrangersi in seguito ai suoi calci. La lotta era continuata per qualche minuto, l'avversario che si rifiutava di rimanere a terra per più di pochi istanti.

_Ma perchè siamo qua sotto?_

Sanji ricordava il colpo di grazia. Gli aveva spezzato l'osso del collo. Un calcio in volo dopo una verticale, il rumore delle vertebre che si frantumavano sotto la punta della sua scarpa e il viso del pirata che girava fino ad arrivare a guardarsi il culo erano ancora un vivido ricordo.

  


BUM! BUM!

Altri due colpi convinsero Sanji a staccare gli occhi dal corpo e a riunirsi alla lotta sul ponte.

Corse per il corridoio della nave sentendosi ancora un po debole nelle gambe. Doveva aver battuto la testa a un certo punto della lotta. E dopo. Si ricordò con una smorfia di dolore.

Uscì dal corridoio sulla rampa inferiore. La situazione sembrava migliorata, i nemici erano diminuiti drasticamente.

Poteva sentire le urla di Ruffy dalla nave avversaria, tipico del loro capitano. Franky che gridava come un pazzo 'SUPER' questo e 'SUPER' quello e il rombo dei cannoni della Sunny indicava la posizione di Usoppe. Doveva assicurarsi che le ragazze non fossero ferite. _Arrivo mie belle signore! Il vostro cavaliere bianco è tornato!_

Prese a calci tutti e tutto quello che si mise sulla sua strada mentre correva verso le scale che portavano alla piattaforma superiore. Saltò un corpo fulminato e sorrise compiaciuto. La direzione era corretta! Continuò fino all'ultimo gradino.

Sanji si fermò ad osservare la situazione sull'ultimo gradino: Nami e Robin combattevano come due dee della guerra in un tripudio si aggraziato di braccia e seni ondeggianti. La corta gonna di Nami si alzava pericolosamente verso la peccaminosa piega delle sue gambe e i pantaloni attillati di Robin parlavano di un intimo dello spessore di un filo.

Doveva assolutamente avvicinarsi meglio per poter sbirciar- no cioè, per poter proteggere le sue muse dell'amore!

“ARRIVO MELLORINEEE!!” Si gettò verso di loro con l'intento di sgominare i pirati restanti e poter godere della presenza di questi due magnifici angeli. Una voce alle sue spalle lo seguì sul ponte..

“OHI! Cuoco di merda! Vedi di renderti utile questa volta invece di riempire di sangue il ponte!”.

 

Se Zoro avesse potuto avere uno sguardo migliore al cuoco si sarebbe reso conto che era troppo tardi per questo tipo di raccomandazioni.

Le orme di sangue che segnavano un sentiero dalla porta del ponte fino alle scale e alla piattaforma superiore andarono inosservate.

 


	2. Legno e Sangue II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brevissima nota sulla terminologia marinaresca per chi non avesse mai avuto il piacere di aver a che fare con una nave!  
> Come me. Ho dovuto fare una ricerca su Wiki :P
> 
> La 'PRUA' è la parte anteriore della nave. Per intenderci quella dalla parte della 'POLENA', la testa di leone della Sunny. Il ponte anteriore è il 'PONTE DI PRUA'. Da quel che ho capito quello della Sunny potrebbe essere definito CASSERO, per una serie di specifiche che non sto a riscrivere, ma ponte di prua o ponte del timone è più semplice.
> 
> Il ponte di coperta è il livello 'base' della Sunny. Dove ci sono il prato, i Mikan di Nami e l'albero di TRINCHETTO. L'albero di trinchetto porta la vela con il simbolo dei cappelli di paglia e sostiene la COFFA ( cioè il nido del corvo), che funge da palestra di Zoro.
> 
> La POPPA è la parte porteriore della nave. Ho chiamato 'PONTE DI POPPA' questa superficie poiche non ho trovato nessun riferimento a riguardo. Sul ponte di poppa ci sono gli accessi alla cucina e all'infermieria.
> 
> Spero sia stato utile e spero che il capitolo vi piaccia! Baci :)

\--------- Ponte di coperta, prato della Sunny : Zoro, Franky e Brook -----------

Zoro stava facendo un pisolino quando la nave pirata nemica li aveva avvicinati a metà del pomeriggio, un paio di ore fa. Aveva alzato una vela nera con l'immagine di un teschio con un'enorme bocca, piena di grandi denti, dipinto di rosso. Si erano presentati come i pirati Cetorhinus Maximus, lo squalo elefante.

Sanji era scoppiato a ridere quando aveva visto la bandiera. Robin aveva spiegato con un leggero sorriso che il Cetorhinus era un tipo di squalo con la bocca grande, ma con i denti radi e molto piccoli. Ruffi aveva rapidamente dirottato la discussione sul sapore della carne di squalo e nessuno aveva ascoltato le motivazioni del capitano nemico, Lamni Maximus, in merito alla sua bandiera.

Pochi istanti dopo era iniziato lo scontro.

Adesso la battaglia continuava principalmente sulla Sunny. I cappelli di Paglia in evidente vantaggio. Franky giocava con i suoi nuovi raggi sonici, mirando ai pirati che cercavano di salire a bordo. Brook volava tra le corde delle vele, con la spada sguainata; erano probabilmente piu i nemici che si buttavano in mare pieni di terrore che quelli che colpiva. Chopper in heavy point aiutava Usoppe a caricare i cannoni della Sunny.

Ruffy era sulla nave avversaria a cercare il capitano, le sue urla attraversavano il mare:

“Capitano Cetriolo massimoooo???!!! DOV'è IL CAPITANO CETRIOLO MASSIMO?!!”

“Siamo i pirati Cetorhinus maximus! Lo squalo elefante testa di cav-- AHHHH”. 

“Shishishi, allora vai in mare !!”  
  


 

Tutto sembrava andare come al solito ma Zoro aveva una brutta sensazione e non capiva perchè. Questi pirati non erano forti, erano ben armati e ben addestrati ma nessuno di loro rappresentava una minaccia per i Cappelli di paglia.

Strinse le mani sull'impugnatura delle sue spade. Non sentiva la necessità di estrarre Wado.

Shusui era ferma nella sua mano destra mentre Kitetsu era stranamente silenziosa. Di solito qualsiasi tipo di scontro sembrava ravvivare la sete di sangue della spada maledetta e poteva sempre sentire la presenza di una vibrazione da parte della lama demoniaca . Oggi sembrava come distratta. 

_Forse sono io a essere distratto, ma da cosa?._

Con un rapido fendente in avanti disarmò due nemici.

Cercò di scrollarsi la sensazione di dosso. Poteva meditare più tardi, dopo che avessero affondato la nave. E dopo un pisolino.

_ E una bottiglia di sake del cuoco. _ Pensò con un sorriso.

Schivò facilmente gli attacchi dei pirati a mani nude e li spinse oltre il bordo della nave con un ampio spintone. Nel momento in cui entrò in contatto con l'armatura di metallo leggera dei pirati Zoro sentì un pungente dolore all'avambraccio. Ritirò l'arto con una leggera smorfia e vide che era sporto di sangue, la pelle lacerata lungo una sottile striscia dal gomito al polso.

_Che cazzo? Hanno una sorta di armatura spinata?_

A un primo sguardo non aveva notato nulla di strano, sembravano solo leggere armature di lamine di metallo.

Un'altro gruppetto di tre pirati gli andò incontro. Zoro si scrollò il sangue dal braccio e ne approfittò per dare un'altro sguardo ai loro vestiti.

Erano coperti a livello dei principali bersagli di taglio: interno cosce e braccia, polsi, avambracci e collo, le gradi arterie e vene del sangue. Zoro era ignorante in qualsiasi pratica medica ma era uno spadaccino e sapeva dove colpire per dissanguare velocemente l'avversario con la più piccola ferita. Ma il metallo era troppo sottile, non li avrebbe difesi nemmeno dalla spada leggera di Brook. E a ben guardare ogni lamina era ricoperta da piccole spine curve estremamente appuntite.

Lo spadaccino si liberò anche di questi pirati. Mentre li guardava cadere in mare si chiese per quale motivo fossero vestiti così.

Il culo in mutandoni di Franky atterrò improvvisamente alla sua destra e Zoro perse la voglia di indagare su qualsiasi tendenza stilistica della Grand Line.

Decise di saltare verso il ponte inferiore per vedere come se la cavavano Usoppe e Chopper, e togliersi il sedere robotico dalla faccia.

_Al diavolo tutti, dov'è quel fottuto cuoco? Di solito non si stacca un minuto da---_

“ARRIVO MELLORINEEE!!” _._

Un grido, che somigliava a quello di un gabbiano morente, rispose alla sua domanda.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide una gamba nera sparire oltre la ringhiera superiore del ponte del timone.

_Ah eccolo li, a rendersi ridicolo come sempre._

Fu percorso da un brivido al ricordo della fontana di sangue che era il naso del suo nakama. Come cazzo era possibile perdere tutto quel sangue dal naso comunque? Zoro era stato quasi aperto a metà ed aveva sanguinato meno. Decise di urlare il suo mal contento al cuoco.

“OHI! Cuoco di merda! Vedi di renderti utile invece di riempire di sangue il ponte!”.

 

\--------   Ponte di prua: Sanji, Robin, Nami --------

Sanji si stava gettando incontro alle sue Mellorine quando la voce di quello scimmione verde gli arrivo alle orecchie.

“OHI! Cuoco di merda! Vedi di renderti utile invece di riempire di _**sangue**_ il ponte!”.

_SANGUE_

TUM TUM

Sanji per poco non inciampò su i suoi stessi piedi. Si blocco a metà del passo portandosi una mano al petto _._

TUM TUM TUM TUM

Il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere come se dovesse sostenere lo sforzo di far correre un cavallo in salita.

_SANGUE_

TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM

“Sanji! Attento!” L'urlo di Nami-swan lo risvegliò dal suo momento di stordimento ed ebbe appena il tempo di fare un passo in dietro prima che un'enorme scure tagliasse il pavimento del ponte sul quale era in piedi un attimo prima.

_Per un pelo cazzo._ Sanji alzò gli occhi verso il bruto che aveva appena vandalizzato la Sunny, cercando di concentrarsi sul momento presente. Non era il momento per lasciarsi distrarre.

“Ohi stronzo! Non distruggere la nostra nave!” Un calcio in testa mandò l'omone e la sua arma in mare. Mentre rimetteva i piedi per terra Sanji si sentì ondeggiare. Strinse i denti innervosito dall'improvvisa mancanza di cooperazione del suo corpo e decise che era il momento di mettere fine ai giochi.

Con una rapida sequenza di calci liberò il ponte di poppa. Adesso che l'area era libera da ogni minaccia poteva dedicarsi alle sue bellissime fanciulle! Si girò con i cuori negli occhi verso Nami intento a professarle il suo eterno ringraziamento e incrollabile amore ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando vide l'espressione di terrore negli occhi della sua dea.

Si girò velocemente in attesa di un qualche nemico in arrivo, pensando che fosse quello ad aver spaventato Nami, ma non vide nulla. Liberò un'ondata di Haki per esserne certo. Ma anche questo si dimostrò uno sforzo inutile. I cappello di paglia stavano finendo gli ultimi nemici.

Voleva rassicurare Nami che non c'erano pericoli ma prima che riuscisse a girarsi la nave si inclinò di lato. La sua vista si rabbuiò per un istante mentre la pressione del suo sangue gli faceva battere la testa incessantemente.

“CHOOOPPPERRRR!!!!!!”. L'urlo del navigatore fece sobbalzare Sanji che prese senza volerlo un paio di passi indietro mentre una seconda fitta di dolore gli percorse il lato sinistro dalla testa alla spalla.

Cercò di ignorare la sua debolezza e sbattè con forza gli occhi. Si accorse della presenza di Robin al suo fianco mentre Nami non era più sul ponte con loro.

Le belle labbra dell'archeologa si stavano muovendo. Stava parlando con lui? Sanji si sentiva confuso.

“-san!. Sanji! Non muoverti!” . Il volto di Robin solitamente inespressivo sembrava terribilmente preoccupato. Aveva una mano sul gomito di Sanji che il biondo realizzò era l'unica cosa che gli aveva impedito di stramazzare a terra come un cencio usato. Robin non sembrava avere problemi di equilibrio mentre Sanji aveva ancora difficoltà a ritrovare il suo. _Non è la nave, sono io._

Il cuoco cercò di sorridere in maniera rassicurante.

“R-robn-chan. Tutto ok, solo un pic-piccolo mal di testa”. Aveva appena balbettato come un idiota ? La linea sottile delle labbra strette di Robin gli diceva che, si, aveva appena balbettato come un completo idiota.

Provò a raddrizzarsi il più possibile per dimostrare che stava bene. Non era niente. Il dolore era gestibile adesso. Probabilmente era solo un bel bernoccolo.

Voleva portarsi una mano alla testa per valutare il danno ma la presa di Robin si mosse per impedirgli di alzare il braccio oltre il busto.

“Cuoco-san non toccare la ferita!” .

_Quale ferita?_ Sanji non capiva. Si era sentito bene quando era uscito sul ponte. Poi era iniziato il mal di testa, ma era stato gestibile fino a un attimo fa. 

_Sono stato ferito?_

Cercò di respirare con calma. Questo sembrava funzionare contro il dolore alla testa. 

“Sanji-san. Dovresti sederti, stai perdendo molto **sangue** ” La dolce Robin lo aveva appena chiamato con il suo nome? Quale onore! 

Il cuoco aprì la bocca per ringraziare il suo angelo ma le parole gli morirono in gola mentre la vista gli si oscurò una seconda volta.

 

_SANGUE_

L'intero corpo di Sanji tremò. Cosa stava succedendo? Sentiva un'intensa pressione alla testa, come se qualcuno gliela stesse schiacciando con le mani.

Era nuovamente nel corridoio buio della nave. La luce della lampada ad olio instabile disegnava ombre sui muri.

C'era una presenza alle sue spalle. L'odore di carne marcia era insopportabile. Sentiva il pranzo che tornava su per la gola ma non riusciva a muoversi. Era bloccato, la schiena contro un corpo freddo. Una mano, viscida, gli copriva la bocca, le unghie gli raschiavano la pelle del viso.

Una voce roca vicino al suo orecchio gli stava sussurrando qualcosa.

“Sangue, sangue. Uccidi.....sangue _”_

Il suo battito cardiaco continuava ad accellerare. Il suo corpo non sembrava disposto a rispondere ai suoi comandi. 

Una seconda mano artigliata gli stava accarezzando il petto, all'altezza del cuore. Mentre la voce continuava a parlare al suo orecchio, poteva giurare di aver sentito una lingua bagnata correre sul lobo del suo orecchio.

“Ucciderai, per il sangue _”._ Che cosa voleva da lui? 

“Ucciderai tutti, per il sangue _” NO!_ La voce non sembrava essere interessata al suo rifiuto e stava continuando incessantemente nella sua litania.

“Ucciderai, ucciderai, UCCIDERAI PER IL SANGUE”

“NO!”

TUM.........TUM

 

_\-----------  Ponte di coperta.   --------_

Nami era corsa a chiamare Chopper ma aveva incontrato prima Zoro, così aveva deciso di passare allo spadaccino il compito di trovare il dottore e portarlo a Sanji mentre lei recuperava Luffy e prendeva il timone per allontanarsi dalla battaglia.

“ZORO! ZORO! Prendi Chopper e andate sul ponte a poppa. Sanji perde sangue! Vai! ADESSO!”.

Zoro non aveva avuto il tempo di rispondere.

Lo spadaccino lasciò un lungo sospiro infastidito. Scherziamo? Quel cuoco di merda stava ancora perdendo sangue dal naso? _Che seccatura. Zoro_ fu tentato di ignorare le parole di Nami ma la strega del mare sembrava preoccupata. Inoltre quella brutta sensazione nel suo intestino stava peggiorando.

Liberò velocemente il ponte della Sunny e corse verso Chopper e Usoppe al lato dei cannoni.

“Ohi Chopper, Nami dice che il cuoco di merda perde sangue. Forse dovresti andare a controllare”. Disse Zoro con tono più neutro possibile.

“COSA?! Sanji è ferito? Serve un dottore!!! serve un dott- IO SONO IL DOTTORE” . Chopper prendeva ogni problema medico molto sul serio e in un paio di secondi era sparito in una corsa folle di pelliccia e zoccoli trascinandosi dietro Zoro che si trovava sulla sua strada.

Usoppe non ebbe il tempo di chiedere cosa stesse succedendo. Le urla di Nami dal ponte superiore richiedevano la sua attenzione . “USOPPE! FRANKY! BROOK! Buttate fuori bordo i pirati rimasti, ce ne andiamo! ADESSO!”. Un coro di 'Si Nami, agli ordini!' rispose prontamente alla chiamata.  
  


\------ Ponte di poppa

Zoro avrebbe dovuto insegnare a Chopper che un conto era aggrapparsi a lui nei momenti di tensione quando aveva le sue dimensioni normali, ma Zoro non era un orsacchiotto anti stress da trascinare in giro. Stava per lamentarsi del trattamento quando finirono di salire le scale ( Chopper fini di salire le scale, Zoro non toccava nemmeno terra ) e il dottore mollò Zoro tutto d'un colpo. Lo spadaccino per poco non volò giù dalle scale ma mantenne l'equilibrio usando una spada come appoggio.

Si girò infuriato su Chopper per fargli sapere esattamente cosa pensava del fatto di essere sballottato sollo l'ascella  _ pelosa _ e  _ sudata  _ della renna ma si bloccò prima di aprir bocca. L'aria era densa di sangue. 

Girò la testa di scatto alla ricerca dei suoi Nakama. _Nami ha detto che il cuoco perdeva sangue._ Ma l'odore era troppo forte, non poteva essere una semplice epistassi dal naso. I suoi dubbi trovarono conferma appena posò gli occhi sui suoi compagni

Robin e Sanji erano in piedi vicino al bordo del ponte.

Zoro si sentì gelare il sangue _._ Era impossibile non notare l'enorme ferita al lato sinistro del cuoco.

Dal collo alla punta della spalla la giacca e la camici erano strappate, i lembi stracciati si ripiegavano su se stessi. Sotto mancava quella che doveva essere almeno venti centimetri di carne. Il sangue scorreva come acqua da dove lo squarcio saliva verso il lobo, mancante, dell'orecchio del cuoco.

 


	3. Legno e Sangue III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci! Un po cortino lo so scusate.  
> Il prossimo capito è quasi finito per cui non tarderò troppo ad aggiornate promesso !!:)

**Prima**

_Una voce roca vicino al suo orecchio stava sussurrando qualcosa._

“ _Sangue, sangue. Uccidi.....sangue ”_

_Il battito cardiaco continuava ad accelerare. Il suo corpo non sembrava disposto a rispondere ai suoi comandi._

_Una seconda mano artigliata gli stava accarezzando il petto, all'altezza del cuore. Mentre la voce continuava a parlare al suo orecchio, poteva giurare di aver sentito una lingua bagnata correre sul lobo del suo orecchio._

“ _Ucciderai, per il sangue ”. Che cosa voleva da lui? _

“ _Ucciderai tutti, per il sangue ” NO! La voce non sembrava essere interessata al suo rifiuto e stava continuando incessantemente nella sua litania._

“ _Ucciderai, ucciderai, UCCIDERAI PER IL SANGUE ”_

“ _ **NO**!”_

_TUM.........TUM_

**Adesso**

 

Lo sguardo di Zoro era fisso sui suoi due compagni difronte a lui. Non riusciva a capire come la situazione potesse essere arrivata a questo punto. I nemici non erano niente di speciale. Robin non sembrava avere un graffio su di lei. Eppure il cuoco stava in piedi in una piscina di sangue.

All'improvviso il cuoco emise un urlo strozzato.

“NO!”

Si liberò dalla presa di Robin sbandando pericolosamente verso la balaustra. Zoro istintivamente fece un paio di rapidi passi in avanti per sostenerlo. Lo afferrò di spalle, una mano sul fianco e l'altra mano sulla spalla non ferita.

I vestiti del cuoco erano zuppi di sangue, Zoro poteva sentire il liquido caldo e appiccicoso sotto le sue dita.

Lo spadaccino strinse i denti con rabbia. Cosa cazzo è successo qui? Sanji sembrava sul punto di svenire, era inerte tra le sue braccia e non stava opponendo resistenza ad essere trattenuto.

Fu questa arrendevolezza così indifferente per la sua vicinanza che spaventò Zoro, più di tutto il sangue. Il cuoco era il tipo di persona pronta a mordere la mano di chiunque provasse ad aiutarlo anche in punto di morto, a meno che non si trattasse di una bella ragazza, cosa che Zoro, ovviamente, non era.

“Ohi? Cuoco? Cuoco mi senti?”. Sanji sembrava in stato di shock.

Chopper fece eco ai suoi pensieri “E' in stato di shock! Zoro, aiuta Sanji a sedersi per terra!”

Zoro strinse la presa sulla vita (waist) del cuoco e tentò di manovrarlo il più delicatamente possibile per sedersi. Non fu troppo difficile, Sanji si stava appoggiando completamente a lui, non sembrava rendersi conto della situazione.

Sistemò il suo nakama tra le sue gambe, lasciando che si appoggiasse con tutto il peso sul suo petto. La testa del cuoco ciondolò contro la spalla di Zoro e Robin usò il potere del suo frutto per tendere una mano ed evitare di mettere in tensione la ferita al collo.

Chopper si mise accanto a loro, spostando delicatamente il tessuto lacerato della camicia e della giacca del cuoco.

Pur avendo un primo piano dell'estensione della ferita Zoro ci mise un attimo per capire cosa stava guardando. Quando capì, dovette sforzarsi di non spostare lo sguardo. Sotto tutto quel sangue e la pelle maciullata poteva vedere l'inizio della clavicola e l'articolazione della spalla. La pelle e il muscolo erano stati strappati brutalmente, con la forza. Con orrore Zoro pensò che sembrava il lavoro di un qualche animale.

Il sangue continuava a spillava dal collo del cuoco. Sta perdendo troppo sangue.

Chopper entrò rapidamente nel suo suolo di dottore della nave . “Mi serve qualcosa per bloccare l' emorragia!”

Robin si tolse rapidamente la camicia bianca e la passò al medico. Chopper annuì distratto mentre continuava a visitare Sanji. “Grazie, ma non basterà. C'è bisogno di un intervento chirurgico. E una trasfusione. Robin ho bisogno che mi prepari acqua calda, asciugamani e bende in infermeria per favore.”

“Vado subito Dottore-san”. Robin rispose e si allontanò velocemente.

Chopper premette con forza la camicia sulla spalla del cuoco. Zoro fece una smorfia alla velocità con la quale il panno si impregnò di rosso. “ Sanji? Sanji ho bisogno che tu rimanga cosciente!”.

Il cuoco non sembrava essere in grado di obbedire a quell'ordine, i suoi occhi mezzi aperti guardavano il vuoto e i suoi respiri si facevano più lenti. Zoro strinse la presa attorno alle sue spalle “Ohi, cuoco di merda, sei ancora vivo?”.

“Deve essere svenuto per la perdita si sangue. L'emorragia no si ferma, Zoro, dobbiamo andare adesso. Riesci ad alzarlo? Io continuo a premere sulla ferita”. Zoro annuì e alzò Sanji in stile sposa con Chopper sullo stomaco del cuoco. Pochi passi e fu difronte alla porta dell'infermeria, calciò la porta aperta e pose il cuoco su uno dei letti della stanza seguendo le istruzioni di Chopper : “Sistemalo sul fianco destro”.

Robin entrò in quel momento con i rifornimenti. Il medico cambiò il panno sporco con uno pulito, borbottando un paio di maledizioni.

“Mi serve aiuto! Zoro devi mantenere premuta la ferita. Robin, taglia la giacca e camicia di Sanji” Le passò un paio di forbici. “Devo andare a prendere del sangue per la trasfusione, torno subito!”

Pochi minuti dopo Chopper aveva sistemato la sacca di sangue a lato del letto e stava preparando il necessario per l'operazione. L'emorragia non stava rallentando e il panno e le lenzuola erano già macchiate si sangue.

Zoro sentiva una strana pressione a livello del petto, quasi come l'adrenalina prima di una battaglia ma più pesante. Si ricordò della brutta sensazione che ebbe sul ponte durante il combattimento.

_Ho sbagliato? Dovevo prestare più attenzione, se solo-_ Fu distratto dalla sensazione di qualcosa che gli gocciolava sui piedi. Il sangue stava colando giù dal lettino.

“Chopper! Il sangue non si ferma”. La situazione cominciava a sfuggirgli di mano.

“Ci sono! Zoro quando te lo dico togli la mano” Anche Chopper cominciava ad essere in ansia, gli strumenti tra i suoi zoccoli erano fermi ma la sua voce tremava leggermente.

“Adesso!” Il medico prese il controllo della situazione e senza risparmiare uno sguardo lontano dal corpo di Sanji parlò con Zoro e Robin.

“Ok, potete andare, devo cominciare l'intervento”

Robin fu la prima a riconoscere il commiato e dopo aver dato un'ultima occhiata al suo nakama sul lettino si fece indietro per uscire dalla stanza. Zoro rimase fermo vicino alla porta, non del tutto sicuro perchè esitasse ad allontanarsi dell'infermeria e dal cuoco.

Dovrebbe andare e controllare che il resto dell'equipaggio non fosse ferito. Dovrebbe uscire da quella porta e fare il suo maledetto lavoro da primo ufficiale. O forse doveva restare ad aiutare Chopper?. Luffy si sarebbe preso cura di...... merda! doveva dire a Luffy delle condizioni del cuoco! _Cuoco di merda. Sempre un sacco di problemi!_

Forse Chopper percepì la sua indecisione o forse voleva essere solo lasciato in pace, gli disse “Zoro, devi dire a Luffy niente Coup de Burst. Ho bisogno della nave il più ferma possibile per l'intervento. La spalla è messa male, dovrò ricucire i tendini”

Zoro strinse i denti e si costrinse ad uscire dall'infermeria. Mentre chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle sentì Chopper bisbigliare irritato “ Appena riuscirò a fermare questo maledetto sangue!”

Il brutto presentimento non era ancora passato.

Uscirono dall'infermeria dalla porta laterale che dava e sul ponte. Zoro non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare che se fossero passati per la cucina al cuoco sarebbe venuto un colpo vedendo le impronte di sangue sul pavimento di legno. Si rese subito conto dell'idiozia del ragionamento, era, dopotutto, il sangue del cuoco sotto i suoi stivali.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Legno e Sangue è terminato! VI aspetto presto con Ferro e Sangue!


End file.
